Fallen Apart
by StormyKounais
Summary: This fan-fiction follows Ulrich as he changes throughout the endurance of a zombie apocalypse. Rated T for character death. POV switches often. And watch out for Jerlita fluff that will appear on and off.


Chapter 1: Yumi's fate

Hey EVERYONE! What's sup! So here is the debut of my darling Code Lyoko Zombie fanfiction! Wooooooh! Alright a quick warning... there will be blood... and maybe a little gore (not to much a fan of that) and there will be character death. Actually the first chapter is Yumi's death... sorry Yumi fans don't kill me. Yumi's death is a vital part of the transformation Ulrich is going to go through in the endurance of the fan-fiction.  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
_**If text like this, the character is thinking.**_  
Also character POV switches chapter-to-chapter in no particular order.

* * *

Moonlight eased its way into my quiet dark-lit room. By flashlight I read over my Italian notes I had a test the following day. I had been hearing strange noises all night long and found myself on occasion checking my phone expecting a Xana attack to be under way. Outside came the noises of police cars, fire trucks, and screams of people. Despite the noises I never once looked out my window. My neighborhood was a good one but it had its fair share of night violence._** My neighbors are such weirdos. I'm never going to get used to France.**_  
My door up-roared with loud continuous knocks. I sighed forcing myself up off my bed.**_ The noises must of woke up Hiroki. Why must he always come to me when he's scared?_** I calmly opened the door to be knocked to the ground swiftly. My brother over me snarling, his eyes were solid black and his face sunken in a little. Without looking at me he bit into my arm drawing blood. I screamed kicking the boy off of me and slamming the door on him. I cried in pain looking at the bite.**_ He actually bit off a chunk of my skin._** I leaned against my door, I could here my crazed brother resuming banging on my door rapidly with no pauses. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I thought for a moment then dialed the first number I could think of.  
"Oh Yumi, thank-god your alright!" Ulrich said cutting me off in my frantic attempt to communicate everything that had just happened. **_Surely it had something to do with a Xana attack._** I could here him sigh, the brunette was out of breath but also seemed to be a little at ease now. "Are you alright" He asked slowly as if not wanting to here my answer.  
"Absolutely not. My brother just attacked me! What the hell is going on?" I said wiping tears of my cheek, they were still steadily flowing down due to the almost burning pain in my air.**_ My arm is burning like someone poured alcohol in it._** Ulrich sighed heavily. **_What's going on! Why is he not answering me? I wish he'd hurry up and tell me what's going on around here._**  
"Yumi tell me right now, did he bite you?" Ulrich asked painfully.  
"Yes he did. How did you know?" I answered a little worried.  
"Yumi... no. That can't be! Tell me your lying! Please!" Ulrich said grief in his voice._** What is going on!**_ He sighed.**_ I'll live whats so wrong about my bite? I mean it does burn a lot._** "Yumi the world it's going to be different now. Some really fucked up shit has happened. Some sort of terrorist group unleashed a virus that kills and res-erects its victims People can get it... from being bitten by one of the dead. Your brother must of been bitten... if your bitten you die of a sickness, you get a fever and then die. After that the virus takes over you brain and it makes you eat the living. The only way to take these people is to destroy there head... these people don't feel anything, don't remember anything, are-are dead" Ulrich explained. It was now clear he was crying whole world flipped over in an instant.**_ I'm going to die!? My brothers dead? What? Is this a joke?_** "I'm coming over there" Ulrich ended. **_He can't come here, I'll go crazy like Hiroki. I don't want to kill Ulrich._**  
"No Hiroki's still outside my door and.. if I turn I might attack you" I answered.  
"I can take Hiroki... Yumi I had to smash Jim's head in a little while ago... and not might when you turn you will attack me, but I can handle myself. I'm not leaving you alone to turn like this your to important to me to leave you like that" Ulrich explained there was a stubborn determination in his voice, one that I simply adored. I can't change his mind.  
"Is there a cure being worked on?" I asked. I don't want him to hang up, I want him to stay on the phone. I'm scared. He was quiet for a minute.  
"There is a cure, but it's been reserved for the world leaders and I has no effect once you've turned." Ulrich answered. I sighed starting to cough. Looking at the white carpet below me I saw a small drop of blood.**_ Did that come out of me? Or is it from my arm?_** I looked at my arm and noticed that the blood on it had only stained my shirt and had dried up on my arm. It was no where on the floor. Except maybe that little spot. "I'm here" he stammered through the phone. "Look out your window" He finished and I did as he told me to.  
I watched the football player (Football as in Soccer obviously For my fellow Americans) throw a baseball bat up at me and I caught it bringing in to my room, it was stained with dried and wet blood. I then saw him climb the cherry blossom tree beside my window and with a quickness that made it appear that he had climbed it many times over before. I opened my window as he got to the branch at the same level. He climbed in and instantaneously pulled me into a hug his face red. He's been crying and hiding it real well.  
A loud crack sounded off and the door broke open. My brother, mother, and father all ran in at once growling like animals. Ulrich snatched the baseball bat out of my hand jumping and slamming the retrieved bat into my fathers head. Watching I noticed his green shirt was just as blood-stained as the baseball bat.**_ How many infected are there? Stupid Yumi. There are millions of people and it takes a single bite to transfer... the world must be in chaos_**.  
"Mr. Ishiyama, I was aware eventually we would not exactly see eye-in-eye on something one day and I knew we would fight about it, but I never imagined it to be like this" Ulrich said almost playfully as he delivered the final blow stopping my dad in place. Ulrich then turned to my mother which I had been fighting off. He pushed her down the stairs and I pulled a copper fan off the wall throwing it. It landed in my mother's skull and I yelped a little. **_So I can throw fans well on earth too?_** The thought that ran through my mind disgusted me._** How can I compared this to fighting on Lyoko? That was my mother.**_ Meanwhile Ulrich had make quick work of my brother. Memories of the first day I ever saw him flashed through my mind and I felt sick with grief for him, most of all. I then felt my legs go weak and I fell to the ground releasing my tears all at once. Ulrich sat beside me pulling me into a hug. I looked up at him before I was forced to back away coughing blood._** I must be starting to turn!**_  
"I'm going to turn! You should leave!" I cried out panting.  
"No, I'm not leaving you alone?" He answered.  
"We both know you could never kill me..." I stopped feeling a blush creep onto my face, it felt so out of place. "If I turn I don't want to kill you" I finished.  
"I have to... I'm not going to let you become one of those..." He answered. "I will not allow your beautiful face to sink in and your eyes to turn black... I have to kill you before you turn." He declared. His hand touched my face and I could feel him brush away one of my tears. He then gave me a serious look. "Yumi I-" I put my finger on his lips.**_ If you say that everything will be harder._** I knew what he was going to say and could not bare to here it. I then leaned in moving my lips towards his. **_This is my only chance._** I kissed him and he froze for a moment before finally kissing me back, his eyes meeting mine. I then was forced to pull away coughing up more blood then I even knew my body contained. I felt weak and almost stumbled stepping back towards Ulrich. I looked from the floor up to his gaze.  
"Do it. Kill me." I muttered accepting my fate. Pain swelled in his eyes and I felt my own grief and fear flood over me.**_ I was going to die. This is my last look at Ulrich._**  
"Alright Yumi..." He said softly tears streaming down his face as he lifted the baseball bat, he lifted it as if it were a thousand pounds and as he went to swig it I mouthed the words "I love you" to him. Only darkness followed this final thought.

* * *

Final note: I think this turned out alright! I hope you feel that way too. Please throw me a review with any questions, suggestions or thoughts! Thanks! Love you guys. And remember my best motivation for writing (er well typing up what I already have written) it your feedback.


End file.
